A work vehicle has conventionally been used to move soil, rocks and stones, and other objects (which are also referred to as a loaded object) from one place to another. For example, a wheel loader can load soil, rocks and stones, and/or other objects on another transportation machine such as a dump truck so that the dump truck can thereafter transport the objects to a waste site.
It is important to balance a load in a box of a dump truck. For example, when load balance is poor in a dump truck, wear of tires may increase, fuel saving may adversely be affected, and mechanical components may be damaged. Braking performance and/or steering performance may also adversely be affected.
Therefore, a work for loading a loaded object from a wheel loader onto an appropriate position in a box of a dump truck should be performed. In this connection, Japanese National Patent Publication No. 2011-505028 shows a scheme for visual representation of a position of loading on a dump truck.